Navigation systems frequently use velocity and acceleration information calculated by different sensors onboard a vehicle to provide a navigation solution representing the location, attitude, and heading of the vehicle. For example, global positioning systems (GPS) are common sources of measurements used in providing a navigation solution. Other sources of measurements include measurements from an aircraft's inertial navigation system and airspeed measurements from observations of relative air pressure through a pitot tube. However, these different sources of velocity measurements are subject to different errors that increase the challenge of gathering reliable measurements of ground speed and acceleration. In certain situations, a GPS may be easily jammed, causing the aircraft to rely on other less reliable sources for measurements. For example, measurements from an inertial navigation system slowly drift over time and airspeed measurements via a pitot tube fail to provide accurate information about an aircraft's ground speed.